El reflejo del espejo
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Cuando Iori ve en el espejo su reflejo ve a un hombre, cuando se pregunta lo qué es la respuesta no es tan sencilla. Este fic fue escrito para "La Semana de la diversidad Sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic fue escrito para "La Semana de la diversidad Sexual II" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **El reflejo del espejo**

* * *

En cuanto Iori vio el reloj dejó a un lado el sable de bambú con el que estaba entrenando Kendo. Continuó entrenando a pesar de que sabía que tendría que ordenar el lugar antes de la llegada de Miyako y Mimi. Por más que lo intentaba no se sentía tranquilo, cuando habló con Miyako ella le había dicho que junto a Mimi lo ayudaría a resolver su problema pero los métodos que solía usar le causaban un mal presentimiento, especialmente cuando Mimi también estaba involucrada.

Después de fallar en varios intentos decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a ordenar, no podría llevarle la contraria a ninguna de sus dos amigas, eso lo tenía claro, las dos eran demasiado obstinadas. Si bien no estaba del todo convencido una parte de él quería creer que podría encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, Miyako era una de sus amigas más cercanas y confiaba en ella a pesar de sus ideas un tanto extravagantes. El sonido de la puerta detuvo sus pensamientos, no había marcha atrás.

En cuanto Miyako y Mimi entraron a su casa no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la habitación de Iori. El dueño de la casa solo pudo mirar incrédula la velocidad con la que se habían desplazado, ninguna de ellas era atletas pero por la forma en que corrían y las pesadas bolsas que llevaban parecía que era de ese modo.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —le preguntó Mimi mientras lo señalaba con sus uñas a medio pintar. Nuevamente Iori se preguntó cómo lo había hecho tan rápido —. Tenemos mucho por hacer y poco tiempo, será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes.

—Siéntate aquí —le ordenó Miyako mientras le mostraba la silla en la que quería que tomara asiento, ella lucía tan emocionada como Mimi.

Iori obedeció sin quejarse, sabía que hacerlo era inútil, las dos parecían demasiado felices con aquella idea y aunque quisiera negarlo una parte de él sentía curiosidad por los planes de Miyako. La seguridad que mostraba le hacía pensar que era una buena idea, él quería creer que si la escuchaba podría encontrar las respuestas que buscaba.

Iori no sabía en qué momento sus dudas comenzaron, a veces sentía que había sido así desde siempre solo que cuando era un niño podía ignorarlas con más facilidad, otras que era algo reciente y sin importancia, incluso que estaba exagerando, que se había dejado influenciar por algunas comentarios sin importancia y que había sido una mala idea contarle a Miyako pero ese último pensamiento era muy débil.

La primera vez en que lo llamaron señorita fue cuando era un niño, fue algo que rápidamente olvido. En ese momento asumió que era su nombre, estaba hablando con alguien a quien no conocía por lo que lo dejó pasar, supuso que era por su nombre, Iori también era nombre de niña, o al menos eso era lo que Iori pensaba.

Pasaron años antes de que Iori volviera a pensar en el tema. Nadie volvió a confundirlo con una niña por lo que lo dejó pasar e incluso fue un recuerdo que relegó a lo más profundo de su mente pero eso dejó de ser así el día en que no fue un desconocido quien lo confundió sino que uno de sus amigos más cercanos, no culpaba a Chibi Veemon, sabía que nunca tuvo malas intenciones, solo era un Digimon curioso.

Recordaba que en esa ocasión se habían reunido en la casa de Koushiro para abrir un portal al Digimundo, hubieron querido antes pero hasta ese momento tuvieron el permiso necesario para hacerlo. Desde que el secreto del Dgimundo había sido revelado varios gobiernos tomaron varias medidas preventivas y una organización mundial se creó para regular las relaciones entre ambos mundos. Para ninguno de ellos era un misterio el hecho de que más de la mitad de los integrantes de dicha organización sentían un profundo desprecio por los Digimon, Taichi incluso había comenzado a estudiar leyes para cambiar la situación.

Miyako tomó su D-3 y abrió el portal al Digimundo. En cuanto lo cruzaron fueron recibidos por sus camaradas digitales, todos ellos se veían felices por el reencuentro. Mimi, Daisuke y Sora no tardaron en mostrar la comida que habían llevado para la visita, los dos primeros eran los más emocionados.

A Iori esto no le sorprendió pues sabía que Mimi y Daisuke estaban tomando clases de cocina juntos. Desde que planearon ese viaje habían dicho que les mostrarían lo que habían aprendido en dichas clases. En esa ocasión Taichi, Sora, Koushiro, Takeru, Jou y Yamato intercambiaron una mirada un tanto asustado, tiempo después entendió el motivo, no era porque Mimi no supiera cocinar, como había pensado en un principio sino porque ella tenía la costumbre de hacer extrañas combinaciones.

—Estas las aprendí en mi última clase de gastronomía —había dicho Mimi mientras les mostraba unas gelatinas de colores, Tanemon fue la primera en tomar una.

—Traje ramen, he estado probando con nuevas recetas —agregó Daisuke igual de emocionado.

Al principio fue una velada tranquila, en pocos minutos acabaron con la comida, especialmente Agumon quien era el más comelón del grupo. Las charlas comenzaron, aunque no habían pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto las historias por contar eran muchas. Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Chibi Veemon hizo un comentario inocente que acabó con la tranquilidad del momento o al menos eso era lo que Iori pensaba, a veces se reprochaba por darle demasiada importancia, otras que él había pensado en eso más veces de las que le gustaría admitir.

—Iori es toda una señorita —comentó Chibi Veemon cuando lo vio servir el té de oolong que Koushiro había llevado a la reunión.

—Iori es un chico —le dijo Daisuke a su camarada mientras le estiraba las mejillas.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Chibi Veemon y en sus ojos podía notarse la inocencia, en sus palabras no había nada de maldad, solo era alguien deseoso de conocer más del mundo humano y de sus amigos.

—Las mujeres son más delicadas —comentó Daisuke notablemente avergonzado, parecía un padre que le hablaba a su hijo sobre sexualidad por primera vez, Iori pensó que de cierta forma así era —. Como Hikari, ella todo lo hace con cuidado y paciencia.

—Iori también —agregó Chibi Veemon que parecía más convencido de su punto —. Es más calmado que Miyako y cuando sirvió las bebidas con cuidado.

Aquel comentario provocó que Miyako estirara la mejilla de Chibi Veemon con más fuerza de la que Daisuke había empleado y terminara aquel tema. Nadie lo volvió a mencionar y el único recordatorio fueron los ocasiones quejidos de Chibi Veemon quien callaba al notar la mirada furibunda de Miyako.

Ver a Mimi y a Miyako colocando varios cosméticos sobre el piso le hizo pensar que fue una terrible darle tanta importancia a ese comentario. Los Digimon no sabían nada sobre sexo, sexualidad y género, ellos eran criaturas hechas a base de datos por lo que esos términos carecían de importancia pero ese pensamiento lejos de tranquilizarlo lo alarmaba y eso se debía a su incapacidad para resolver una pregunta tan sencilla como lo era ¿Eres hombre o mujer? Físicamente era sencillo, bastaba con dar un vistazo a lo que había debajo de su ropa interior, mentalmente no tanto y es que a veces se sentía como mujer aunque su cuerpo le gritara lo contrario.

Recordaba cuando había hablado con Miyako sobre su problema, no fue un día en especial, ambos se dirigían a su casa después de un largo día de clases y su amiga había notado que estaba algo decaído. Iori no intentó ocultarlo, no por considerar imposible el ocultarle algo a su amiga sino porque una parte de él necesitaba hablar acerca de eso que tanto lo angustiaba.

La invitó a tomar té con onigires, no quería hablar de eso en la calle donde cualquiera pudiera escucharlo y pensar lo peor acerca de él. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, había escuchado charlas sobre sexualidad pero con la teoría todo sonaba más sencillo.

—¡Oh, Iori! —le dijo Miyako con ternura —. No tienes que preocuparte por algo así, tengo una idea que podría ayudarte aunque necesitaría ayuda de Mimi ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

Iori negó y era sincero cuando lo hacía. En ese momento sintió que era una buena idea y seguía haciéndolo pero estaba nervioso por lo que una parte de él quería olvidarse de aquel plan y pretender que nunca se había preguntado por su identidad sexual. Días después Mimi y Miyako se presentaron en su casa con una idea que no conocía del todo y muchas cajas con apariencia de ser pesadas.

—Hoy te trataremos como a una niña —le dijo Miyako —. Si experimentas lo que es ser mujer puede que encuentres la respuesta que necesitas.

—¿Estás segura, Miyako?

—No pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Iori, lo importante es que tú te sientas cómodo siendo quien eres.

Mimi asintió mientras le mostraba la caja de cosméticos que había llevado. Aquellas palabras provocaron que Iori se sintiera más tranquilo y seguro de lo que planeaba hacer. No había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba pero le hacía sentir bien el saber que tenía buenos amigos y que estos lo apoyarían sin importar la decisión que tomaran. Tomó una de las brochas y la pasó por el rubor antes de ser detenido.

—Si no tienes cuidado terminaras rompiendo el rubor —le dijo Mimi —, el maquillarse es un arte que debe ser tomado con cuidado, te enseñaré todo lo que tienes que saber y cuando te veas linda e irreconocible saldremos a pasear.

—Solo seremos tres amigas que quieren pasarla bien, si te sientes cómodo o no allí estará tu respuesta.


End file.
